


The Frankenstein from Gotham

by SleepyShomeki



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is just there, Frankenstein AU, Gen, Inspired by Frankenstein, Not Beta Read, Original Character - Freeform, Tim creates life, might update tags, oc is the monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyShomeki/pseuds/SleepyShomeki
Summary: Frankenstein au where Tim basically creates his own Frankenstein monster and tries to hide it from his family. DISCONTINUED
Kudos: 13





	1. How it began.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read Frankenstein (I technically did. It was a comic that was faithful to the book), Jekyll and Hyde, and Dracula. I got my info from Overly Sarcastic Productions.

It was stormy.  
Wait...no...  
It was a thunderstorm.  
Not that it mattered.  
Not to Tim at least.  
...

There should be an explanation...and there probably is.  
So for the past months (years?) or so, for lack of a better word, Tim has attempted to become Frankenstein.  
And almost succeed...  
...almost...

because he hasn't brought his creation to life... _yet_.  
Backtracking a bit ~~a lot~~ it was Dick and Jason's fault.

It started with Dick and Jason finding Frankenstein's monster, Jekyll and Hyde, and Dracula in the library.  
...and reading it...

Surprisingly they both got pretty invested in the books.  
Then they started associating their friends and family to the various fictional characters from said books.

"Yo Dick, I think John is Commissioner Gordon."  
"Really Jay? What makes you say that?"  
"Because he's a nosy guy who plays detective and is practically the "good cop" (wait- that sounds more like you actually...)."  
"Oh... I though he's the guy who smacked a shovel at Dracula's face after being locked up in his castle."  
"What? I was talking about John Utterson from Jekyll n' Hyde."  
"Oooooh! I thought you meant John Hawker."  
"...I didn't. And his name is Johnathan. There's another guy called John."

Eventually it lead to associating Victor Frankenstein (the guy who made the monster) to Tim.

Not to say that Tim is insane enough to create life, and then abandon said created life, let someone unjustly confess to a crime they didn't commit and die as a punishment, marry his adopted sister, etc...

But they do have some similarities as they're both very intelligent, and very dumb, if Tim wanted to, he _could_ create life (I mean, if Lex Luther can make a superman clone why can't he?), he can get (more than) enough real/false (though the latter is unlikely) evidence to convicted someone of a crime and so on.

Also Victor passed out from exhaustion because he overworked himself to create his monster and Tim has passed out many times because he assumes that he can live of coffee while solving case files.

Same difference.

they eventually made a list because it got confusing.

List: (warning: I'm pulling _very_ loose threads together)  
Dick = Clerval (both are sunshine) (Frankenstein)  
John Gordon = John Utterson (Jekyll and Hyde)  
Bruce = Jekyll/Hyde (very loosely (its the alter ego thing but it could apply to all of them because secret identities)) (Jekyll and Hyde)  
Jayson = Monster (loosely (they both killed people, and are also big, tall, and strong)) (Frankenstein)  
Tim = Victor (both smart and stupid) (Frankenstein)  
(this is all i can think of...sorry...tbh i thought it would be a lot longer...but i don't feel like reading the books (and i don't have digital/physical copies) and i can't bs _that_ many connections...no matter how badly i want to)

A few weeks later they started...  
confusing the hell out of everyone.  
Since it was an inside joke that only they understood the references that meant literally everybody else was out of the loop. (Except maybe Alfred. because the walls have ears and the ears are actually his so...)

For every "Yo Dick! How's it been since I killed ya?"  
There's a sarcastic rebuttal from Damien (to protect Grayson's honor) "Todd cease your insolence! Or have your left half of your brain in your grave?"

"Hey Bruce. Where's your potion?"

"Yo Timmy! Have you made your monster yet?"

"Have you murdered anyone else yet Jay?"

And they kept at it for weeks.  
And it annoyed EVERYONE  
They (everyone who isn't Dick and Jayson) found out about the books (in less than a week).  
It still didn't make it any better.

Eventually they stopped.

After getting a intervention about it.

Then Tim got curious.

At first it was because he was wondering _who_ this Victor was and why his brother's associated him to Victor.  
So he read Frankenstein's monster.

And it gave him an idea.

To create life.

Sure. The book is practically a warning and a _VERY_ long explanation on why he shouldn't do it. BUT. If you were to actually think about it, the whole reason why the tragedy that happened in Frankenstein is because Victor just abandoned his creation and left it to fend for it's self because _HE_ got his monster's eye colour wrong. The monster only knows to fear a world that fears him.

BUT

What if

What if he could do the same.

What if he could create Frankenstein's monster?  
But instead teaching it what it feel's be be loved by a family instead of being feared by strangers?

Creating life is already a thing.  
Clones are make in test tubes like it's Tuesday.  
So it's not _THAT_ impossible.

This sounds like a bad idea. But Tim's already on his thir- fifth cup of coffee already. Or is it fifteen? He didn't count.

And it doesn't matter.

It sounds like a fantasy.  
Wait...No...  
It sounds insane. Insanity?

Nah.

Not there yet.

Hmm...  
...If he were to create life...  
...Witch option should he use?

The book doesn't really tell you how Victor discovered how to reanimate the dead.  
The movies about the book made up the lightning thing.  
If he were to use the book's method then he'd have to find out how to create life himself...from scratch...

And go grave robbing.

And an alternative method would be creating life from a test tube.  
But then he'd have a baby to take care of.

Not that hiding a large person is easier but it's the lesser evil to raising a child in secret and being in a bat family.  
...and he already sucks at taking care of himself so chances are is that even if the experiment is successful...

The baby's gonna be dead.

Probably due to a combination of neglect and starvation ( ~~like he does with his own body~~ ).

Oh wait. Wasn't Conner released when he was a teen? How does aging work in a test tube? Should he actually go grave robbing?

But there's another factor to think of.  
How is he going to hide from Bruce...and his whole family?


	2. The start of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of thinking and planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get this beta read but idk how 2 do that.  
> And i'm not showing this to my friends and family because that'll make me die of embarrassment.

Eh.

"I can deal with Bruce and the other's later" is what Tim thought.  
So...Since Tim doesn't have a cloning laboratory under his apartment making a clone from scratch is going to be hard. ( ~~Or he could brake into Lex's lab and steal the components he needs~~ )

Grave robbing it is?

Well...what are the pros and cons of each option?  
Pros of using the cloning method:  
\- Most likely easier  
\- Have a general idea on how to use the machines (or he could just hack them)  
\- Have the needed material (DNA samples)

Cons of using the cloning method  
-The known labs either belong to Lex Luther or Cadmas  
\- Mercy is a robot and will shoot him on site  
\- Higher chance of getting caught (because high security)  
\- Batman will find out (almost immediately. 1) Going in and out of Gotham repeatedly is going to make him suspicious. 2) trackers. 3) The security alarm when it goes off)- Most peoples reactions towards clones aren't the most positive (Not that making a new person from scratch is any better)  
\- The clone is gonna be genetically connected (and the only DNA he has readily available is his and his family and while he _could_ get some DNA samples from the Gotham supervillains or his friends but it sound like a really, REALLY, _REALLY_ bad idea with some really bad moral ramifications...and future trust issues)

Pros of using the book method:  
\- It's not a genetically modified clone  
\- Body/organ donors are a thing (so no need to rob a graveyard)  
\- Doesn't need a lab that currently belong to villains

Cons of using the book method:  
\- Method was never explained in the book (so it's gonna be a lot of trial and error)  
\- Still have the possibility of being caught by batman (but a lot less compared to the cloning method where he most likely have to "borrow" from Lex and maybe Cadmas)  
-Having a suspicious amount of body parts in his apartment  
\- Might have the scent of dead bodies on him (And it'll make EVERYBODY suspicious)  
\- Family might barge in on him while he's working (They already do that when he's working on case files)

Thinking about it...he should've typed this down. Or written it on a sheet of paper. Maybe in a tiny inconspicuous notebook.  
After finding the most inconspicuous notebook he could find he wrote down the pros and cons he could think of.

Later that week Tim had written almost halfway through the notebook and after taking a few days to think about it he decided that using the book's method of collecting body parts is the lesser evil compared to repeatedly going into a cloning lab that has high security.

If Tim tried to do everything quickly someone would notice so he had planned out his course of action. First, since Tim has been seen reading Frankenstein he need's to sever the connection of his actions and the very book that gave him the idea.  
Since Victor found out how to create life by studying as much science as he could, he should go to the library and read as many books as he can.

  
The library has books both old and new so there should be something that could be useful. But if he were to collect only science books it'll look suspicious, if not suspicious then it would be foreshadowing or just really telling. So maybe for every 2 science books he'll pick up 1 math book, and for every 3 math books he'll pick up a psychology book and so on. Maybe mix up the pattern each time.

  
There's also the body parts that he needs to obtain.  
Searching for donors online in incognito was actually pretty easy.  
He could get away with searching the organ donors because he's missing a spleen. But that might be the only organ he can get away with and it'd still cause suspicion. "Hey Tim, why're suddenly interested in getting a spleen now? It's been a few years now hasn't it? So why the sudden interest?"

  
There is the black market...and that option in completely unavailable. It could be unavailable because of illegality but vigilantes are also illegal. So i guess black markets are unavailable because of morality.

  
Maybe there was a point of grave robbing?

  
If you steal from a grave then the only things that can convict you are security cameras and eye witness'.  
If Tim were to buy from a donor, then anyone can find the transaction on his card.

  
Wait! There are morgues! And full bodies corpses in hospitals. If he could get permission...then he wouldn't need to rob as many graves as Victor has. (Victor has robed from a LOT of graveyards)  
There's the fact that the corpse has to be fresh and the body will easily fall apart and collapse if it has decayed to much.  
Maybe there's an alternative...  
A way to use both methods of a test tube laboratory and reanimating a stitched together corpses.

...

Back to the drawing board?

This is going to take a while. Between going on a semi-normal schedule so that no one will suspect anything and studying up as much as he can. This is going to take a while. If it took Victor 2 years to finish while learning in college then Tim might take double the time to complete his while living both his day and night life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy about how this came out.  
> So far in this and the last chapter I've been "telling" and not "showing".  
> This chapter is so slow because nothing happens in it.  
> In the next chapter things should be moving a bit more faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan starts to finally come into action.  
> kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I got curious and did some research for this chapter.  
> I feel like I should be putting out a warning.  
> PLEASE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES GO GRAVE ROBBING AND STEAL A CORPSE.  
> I can most likely grantee that anyone who reads this isn't going to a cemetery in the middle of the night to create their own monster.  
> But i still can't unlearn the things I've willingly learned.  
> Also the law about copses kinda makes me feel like they were made to prevent necrophilia.  
> "Any person who, without lawful justification or excuse, the proof of which lies on the person ... improperly or indecently interferes with, or offers any indignity to, any dead human body ... whether buried or not is guilty of a misdemeanor ..."  
> That's a legit quote from: [Code s 236 (b)](https://www.courts.qld.gov.au/__data/assets/pdf_file/0004/86152/sd-bb-143-improper-interference-with-a-corpse.pdf)

It turns out that grave robbing is illegal.  
It also turns out that stealing a corpse is also illegal.  
With a technicality.

Digging up a grave is 5 years of imprisonment, $5,000 in fine, or both. (It also kinda varies from state to state)  
Stealing a corpse get's a bit more complicated within the law.  
There is a corpse code that the _VERY_ tldr is "if you do any indignity to the dead body, weither buried or not, is going to be charged with misdemeanor.".

Where are you stealing it from and what are you going to do with the corpse?

  
Maybe there's a bit more than that but those are the main contributors towards the law. (grave digging charges + misdemeanor)  
Even if he were to get a body he'd still have to preserve it.

And he can.

It's called embalming. Morticians, those who prepare the body for wake, funerals, and interment. On the wishes of the family they can embalm the body or cremate them. Unfortunately embalming can't last forever but it's a good way to keep the body fresh.

In his line of work people get hurt. Some die. This is going to sound morbid but this can lead to a perfect opportunity to collect the body parts he needs.  
Random homeless dude that just died on the street? No one cares. This is Gotham we're talking about (thankfully or unfortunately?). One dead guy doesn't really mean anything here. Especially a dead bum on the street. So it's a easy free body he can get without question.

A villain's goon just died for doing their job? Aka being a meat shield (that came off as mean...i'm sorry). Then that's a muscled corpse you have right there.  
A free muscular dead body probably ripe for the taking.  
This is now morbid.  
But it's about dead bodies so it makes sense.

Now that there's enough general idea to make a coherent plan, let flesh this out.

1\. Live normally  
2\. Keep researching. ie. embalming, post mortem changes, Lazarus pits (because they bring people from the dead), and basically anything that seems to be of relevance  
3\. Find a new safehouse and renovate it into a personal laboratory (make a hidden basement)  
4\. Keep "3" a secret from the family  
5\. When everything is prepared and ready collect the body parts (getting the body(s) early is going to be a liability between hiding it from the family and preserving it to eventually getting cause with a lump of flesh)

This plan could be fleshed out better. It really could. But life is a mess and unpredictable. This is more of a hobby. Pet project? For what it is, it's good enough. ~~BUT IT COULD BE BETTER~~

With the plan in motion, this sort of song and dance went on for over a year.  
Surprisingly nothing much had happened beside the usual.  
kidnapping, murders, dug busts, the usual.

The family almost suspected something was going on because everytime Tim visited the manor he went straight to the library. And got called out on it. Especially from Alfred.  
"Master Timothy as much as i appreciate seeing you taking a break. I'd much rather you'd spend more time with your brothers."  
That one was after he broke his ribs during a drug bust.  
And really drove home the fact that he wasn't very subtle with his time in the library.  
That was the only time he almost got caught...Because after that incident he opted to do the research part at home. (not before asking to borrow some of the books home and promising to return them.)

Damien tried to interrogate him.  
"I demand to know what you're doing Drake."  
"Reading?" with a confused look on his face as he replied.  
"You know; when you have a book and you open i-"  
"I know what reading is you imbecile!" as he cut Tim off.  
"You're plotting something and i demand to know what it is!"  
"I'm not plotting. I'm reading." Damien glared at him before yelling some more.

Eventually Ra's came to pay him a visit.  
Again.  
At first it was business as usual.  
Basically Ra's doing what he does best. Being an asshole and sending ninjas after him.

Again.

Then he found out. As careful as Tim was around his family when it came to researching at the manor; in his house (or his safe houses) he goes all out. Notes on very square inch of any flat surfaces, thumbtacks on walls, opened books precariously stacked on top of one another, etc.

Now he visits just to see Tim's progress.

And to be annoying.

Ra's had offered to to get the body parts before and Tim _had_ considered the offer.  
"I'll think about it." Is what he told him at the time. That would eliminate the need to find a body himself. But Ra's might have done something stupid with the body. Like putting a tracker in it.

So why was Ra's interested?

He just wanted to see the shit show go down.

Asshole.

About another year or so later it was pretty much the same. Except for a few things. One of the major things that happened is that everything was ready. Another thing is that Tim took Ra's offer.

The agreement was that:  
1\. the body would be of Ra's choosing so long as he didn't tamper with it to much besides preserving it  
2\. Ra's can't use his research at all  
3\. Ra's (including his clan) can't tell anyone about it  
4\. Tim will have ninjas checking up on him to report his progress  
5\. The agreement is to be signed on a contract with no fine print by both parties (This agreement will last over a span over an unknown number of years so it would be a good reminder)

While there's still a chance for loopholes, they both agreed with it. (it was more in Tim's favor anyway)  
Thankfully Ra's is taking a back seat as he just wanted to be entertained by the presumed madness his detective has obtained.  
Not so thankfully Tim's getting stalked by more ninjas than he'd like. (Not that it made much of a difference because he's still get stalked by ninjas)

After biding his time Tim has struck gold.

He found out how to create life.

Kinda.

It's a chemical compound that was made on accident.  
After coming back from patrol he accidentally kicked the leg of the desk and a flask fell into a beaker. After some reverse engineering Tim found out how to recreate it.

At first it was still considered a test formula. Test formula #29 in fact. (out of 36) And the only that actually showed positive results. After some refinement the formula is now complete.  
Ra's was actually an impromptu genie pig that helped get results. (Ra's pretty familiar with death and if anything went wrong, witch it did, he could be thrown into the Lazarus pit. Witch he was. Multiple times.)  
It's effect's are similar to the Lazarus pit as it can reanimate people it doesn't really _bring_ anyone back to life, it more of bring something _to_ life.

It can reconnect neural networks, cell regeneration, along with a few other thing that basically make the brain function; once the brain starts working the body will "come alive" soon after.

In theory.

a theory that should work.

Except that there's two problems.  
1\. It was tested on a living person (who's probably 60% pit water)  
2\. It was never tested on an actual dead body (Because having 10+ dead bodies rising from the dead from faulty formulas is to much of a hassle that both of them didn't want to deal with)

But with that being said.

It is time.

About 3 years and 2 months was put into this.

And everything is now ready.

Earlier that day Ra's has sent him 3 bodies with similar physic and Tim had begun sewing them together. There was something suspiciously odd about the bodies. Each body could compensate for what another body lacked.  
A missing eye here, an infected toe there, a freaking heart removed on one while another had a bullet in it and a perfect heart in the third body. Basically anything that could or should be replaced can be replaced.  
But he shouldn't complain. (and he isn't)  
He got a more perfect body than any he could find on his own.

  
When he finished sewing the body back together, he look a step back to look at hid masterpiece. In fact,now that he's actually looking, the new body looks like it was one body the whole time.

Funny how that works.

It took him a few hours to finish sewing but now he can finally begin.

His monster will finally become alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is going everywhere because this could've gone anywhere.  
> I was actually going to have Tim go grave robbing and put the body into a custom made tube thingy.  
> Then I remembered that Ra's exist. And i got concerned about the law...and applying it to this fic.  
> I know I don't _have_ to but people get annoyed at misinformation.  
> Is this world building?  
> I still have the same problem as the last 2 chapters but that's because i just want to skip over the parts before the creation of the monster.  
> The skipped over parts was supposed to be short but i keep fleshing them out.


	4. Is "he" alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time we've all been waiting for.  
> Tim actually doing the experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally at the part that i wanted to be at 2 chapters ago.  
> Yay.

It was raining.

How theatrical.

It's now pouring.

Now it's even more theatrical.

It's now a thunder storm.

Now it's a cliche.

The bodies ready. Rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. That means that Tim has a few hours before the body starts to get stiff. Propping the body to sit up as straight as he could, he grabbed his concoction. Lifting up the flask to his monster's lips, the liquid was poured in slowly, careful not to spill out. Once the flask was empty he took a step back. And...

Nothing.

He stood there waiting. Waiting for any signs of movement. Any signs of life. Even a single twitch would do.  
Or was he impatient?  
Maybe.  
Maybe he should give it some time...?  
Yeah...

Time was a factor that he forgot to take in. Maybe the excitement got to him and now seconds feel like minuets. He just need to calm down and wait a while. So he just stood there.

Waiting.

After a while of waiting that felt like an eternity he finally looked at the clock on the wall.  
25 minuets has passed...  
Looking back to the body and it still hasn't moved an inch.

This experiment was a failure.

Hanging his head in defeat he stepped over to his desk and took a seat. There was a few desks in this room. One has his experiment, another his case files, and the rest are just there to hold his printed papers and computer. The desk he's currently at is the one that had a case about a murder that happened recently.  
Recently being about last week. (give or take)

The victim was a 32 year old woman who fell out of a 13 floor window. The date of death was also on the 13th.

Irony.

It was thought to be a suicide. There was a note in the apartment room from witch she fell from. But when her body was turned over, she was lying down on her stomach, there's a knife where her heart was and 3 gun bullets in her stomach.  
The autopsy states that the cause of death was from the stab to the heart. The gun shots were unnecessary and the body got some blunt force trauma from the fall. None of the bullet has any exit wounds.

What made the case curious is the unnecessary steps the killer took to kill their victim.

Was it a first degree murder or a second?

What's the motive?

Would this be a crime of passion?

Most of those don't really matter now because all Tim just want's to do right now is to make a plausible timeline of events that could've happened during the murder. He could figure out the other stuff later.  
After taking a swig of coffee, it's been cold for a while now, a realization hit him. Or maybe it was the insanity kicking in? Or was it already there to begin with?

Nevermind.

The thing is...

That this case is so simple!

It was a jealous ex lover! A gun in one hand and a knife is his pocket. Called on the phone to lure her out to the hallway. Had a casual conversation to lower her guard. Then when she least expected it he shot her 3 times in the stomach! In pain and shock she fled right back into her room! Only to be cornered with her attacker blocking the door and a window behind her back. Then he plunged his knife into her heart! After seeing what he has done he realized that he needed to cover his tracks. Maybe to buy some time to make a swift getaway. So he forded a fake suicide letter and shoved her out of the window. Then he casually felt the building just as he came in.  
It's so obvious!

...

Sure.  
There was no mention of the victim of ever being in a relationship with a male lover.  
Or that she had been in a romantic relationship at all...   
In fact she was well known for being an open aromantic...  
And had self harm issues and records of suicide attempts...  
And the security cameras show no indication of anyone entering or leaving the hallway on the night of the murder...

Hmmm...

Fuck.

Whelp.

That was a trip. And it also lead to nothing. Tim's no closer to solving this case. In fact, he feels like he's even farther then he'd ever had been before that stupid revelation.

Hmmm...

Everything feels fuzzy...

Fussy and numb...

When had he been feeling like this...?

It feel like this feeling had been here for a while...

His eyelids are getting heavy...

Stifling a yawn he thought to the last time he's slept.

And...

Dang it.

It's probably been about 3 or 4 days.

Maybe he's hallucinating?  
That'd explain the stupid theory.

Wait...

There's something on his tongue.  
A sort of laced feeling.

So...?

He got drugged?

Huh.

With a tired glance towards his coffee mug. It was the last thing he saw as sleep engulfed him.

Waking up from a drug induced sleep is annoying. And his limbs are still numb.

Great.

Slowly sitting up he took a glance around the room.  
It was his bedroom.  
But he fell asleep on a table.

...

Why was he in his room and not in the basement? The thought alone set off a few alarms in his head. Thankfully there was no blanket on top of him. If it was then he's be tangled in it by now. Getting up as quickly as he could, he stumbled into the basement.

Kinda.

His legs got caught between each other and he almost fell down the stairs. Would've fallen on top of them is he didn't get caught. There was a strong grip on the collar of his shirt. Not a preferred way of being held as it could lead to suffocation but he's grateful for the save nonetheless.

...

This wasn't a ninja.  
This wasn't Ra's ninja.  
They would never lift him by the collar of his shirt.  
Taking a gulp. He turned his head around.

It was his monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering.  
> A ninja snuck in while while Tim was just standing there in front of his creation and thought that he went crazy from sleep dept. So they brewed him a cup of coffee and drugged it in hopes that Tim would just drink it without questions. Witch he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Tim hanging out with his creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write.  
> Then i feared that i made this chapter to long.  
> Then i thought it would be alright.

"Um... Thanks?"  
"..." Oh. Right. He probably didn't know how to talk.  
"Uh...Hi. My name is Tim." They stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment. Suddenly the monster began to move, carrying Tim with him. The unexpected movement caused Tim to make a small squeak.

  
"Oof!" Tim was unceremoniously dropped onto his bed.

He looked back up to the man who had just dropped him. It didn't make sense. The formula didn't work.

Right?

Questions started to flood his head.  
How is he alive?  
How is he moving?  
How long had he been able to walk around?  
Am i dreaming?  
Is this another hallucination?  
Have i gone insane?

Things did not compute.  
And in all honesty. Tim just needs a cup of coffee right now. The drug has mostly worn of by now. His limbs are still little numb. But it's a lot better than before.  
Just as he was getting ready to stand up there was a hand on his shoulder. Then he was suddenly slammed back onto his bed. The monster was staring at him. His hands still on Tim's shoulder.

Tim only stared back in shock.

After trying to calm down he realized a few things.  
1\. The monster seemed to be concerned  
2\. Said monster doesn't seem realize his own strength  
3\. The monster can probably sense that his body isn't 100% (this is a possibility to consider on the chances that it's true)  
4\. He really needs a coffee right now  
5\. He should really teach his creation how to speak

He should start with the obvious. ~~Telling the monster that he's fine and to let him go (not like it's gonna work or anything)~~ Start teaching his creation the english alphabet so that communication can be easier. (along with reading and writing)"Hey. Could you let me go?" Tim spoken calmly and he patted the hand that held his shoulder twice.  
"..." He was given a determined stare in return. He's not going to let him go. That's much for certain. Sighing in defeat. Tim had to compromise.  
"I going to teach you the alphabet. That ok with you?" He stated. "I won't even get up. I'll do it lying down."  
"..." It looked like he was thinking? Trying to understand what Tim had just said. When it seemed like he understood he gave Tim a slow nod.  
It might be that Tim has no caffeine in his system right now; but he honestly doesn't care enough to get shocked that the man before him had just comprehended what he just said.

"Ok then we'll start with the alphabet song. Repeat after me. A."  
"..." He looked back at Tim with with visible confusion.  
"..." Tim just looked back.  
"..."  
"A."  
His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what he was supposed to do.  
"...A." It was a start and it made Tim smile.  
"B."  
"...B."  
"C."  
"...C."  
"D."  
"...D."

As they when on, they had obtained a rhythm. And they finally made it to the end.  
"Z."  
"Z."  
"Now i know my ABCs."  
"N-now i nn ohh...mm eye...A. B. C."  
"Next time won't you sing with me."  
"N-next-t I'm...W-w oh nnt you...sssing...ww it me..." The way that he was struggling came off as kinda cute that Tim smile at him. It felt like a huge accomplishment and just so proud. (This when on for a few hours now and he was starting to get a bit delirious from caffeine withdraw) He felt so proud that he gave him a hug.  
"You're did great! We finished the song and i'm so proud of you!"  
And was he sniffing?  
Yes.  
Yes he was. Throughout his life he kept trying to make other's proud of him. His parents, Bruce, hell even Dick. He never really got a chance to feel proud of another person. (who was under his charge except for maybe the titans) In fact, all he'd ever receive was disappointment. Disappointment to and from his family. (both of them)

Dammit.

He needs his coffee stat! He's becoming to emotional. Maybe a meal? He's also starting to feel a bit hungry. What time is it? As he went to look for his phone he noticed something. The monster's hand wasn't on his shoulder anymore.

No.

He's not a monster.  
Yes, he's Tim's creation. But he's also Tim's new friend.

He need's a name.

And he has one in mind.

"Vito...Your name is Vito." Vito is a latin name that means life or alive. It's on the nose but it's the perfect name. (and if he regrets it later he can blame it on the caffeine withdraw) For a moment Vito looked back with a look of shock and confusion. After closing his eyes to process it he opened his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I'm...Vito." The sentence a little stiff but Tim could hear his joy.  
"Yes. You're Vito." Tim said with a smile. After giving Vito a second hug Tim finally stood up.  
"How about i make us some food?" Vito looked back a bit confused.  
"Oh. Right. Food is something we eat when we get hungry." Tim explained. Vito seemingly understanding gave a slow nod.  
As they walked over to the kitchen Vito took a seat and watched Tim cook.

Tim can cook. He's just not up to par with Jayson or Alfred. He had tough himself how to cook when he has a child. His parent's were constantly away and Ms. Mac only coming over a few days a week. Ms. Mac would either cook too little or too much. It was mostly the former as she couldn't gage very well on how much she should cook for a child who was always home alone; and Tim never spoke to her about it.

At first it was simple sandwich. Just something that he could have for lunch at school. After finding a few cooking books around the house it sort of advanced from there. But only a little bit. Tim would consider his cooking skills to be average. He never made any gourmet dishes before, and he doesn't think he will. He's since gotten out of practice as Alfred had always cooked for the family.

Not that he was living on his own again he polished his culinary skills a little bit. Checking the time it was a little after 3pm. So he and Vito are going to have a late lunch...or dinner. Depending on how long it takes to cook. Rummaging around the kitchen a bit he finds that he has enough ingredients to make lasagna.

2 and a half hours later and the lasagna is done. While cooking Tim had offered Vito a glass of water and himself some coffee. The boys had spent the 2 hours in comfortable silence.

After plating up they took a seat at the dining table. As they ate Tim had realized something. This was a beauty and the beast scenario. Mainly the dinner scene. Reminiscent to the beast, Vito is also eating like a child. In Vito's defense; Tim forgot to teach Vito table manners. After some trial and error Tim had Vito eating with a fork and knife semi correctly. It's still rough but it's a start.

After dinner they cleaned up and Tim tough Vito how to do the dishes. When they finished Tim had given Vito a laptop.  
"This is your laptop. You can use it to learn more quickly." After giving a quick tutorial on how to use a laptop and how to search on the internet Tim quickly dashed towards the basement. Shortly after he came back he's now wearing a very large black sweater with a equally large pair of sweats.

"Hey Vito. I have a night job to go to. Don't worry about me. I'm coming back but i'll be gone for a few hours. You can go to bed without me."  
A second later and he just mentally cursed at himself. He just dumped a lot of words onto Vito just now. Sure Vito has learned very quickly but his mentality is still similar to that of a child.

Miraculously Vito had actually understood most of what he said.  
"If Tim come back then i'm good. Tim take long time. I will wait." He spoke calmly and gave a nod. His vocabulary is getting better by the minuet! Even though Vito struggles a bit with speaking his body actions and facial expressions spoke volumes. Despite spending a day together Tim know's what his nod meant. "I understand completely" a swift and firm nod with a look of determination in his eyes.

It actually makes Tim feel relieved.  
"Ok." Suddenly a realization hit him. "Oh! Vito. Don't go outside or let anyone in; ok?" The same nod was the only response he received. With that; Tim had felt comfortable leaving Vito home alone. Kinda. He could ask Ra's to have his ninjas protect Vito but it wasn't part of the deal. And if he did ask then Ra's is obviously going to ask for something in return. The only thing he could do is to patrol this area more often.

Confident. He left the building behind. Stealthily removed the sweater and sweats. Red Robbin has now risen to protect Gotham for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending to this chapter is more meh but i couldn't think of any better wording for Tim just going outside just to do his vigilante job.  
> Next chapter: I'm returning the murder case! jk. I actually forgot about that. I'm actually going to get the bat bros more involved. (I feel like i've ignored them for to long and i kinda feel bad about that)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for making it to the end^^  
> I have a tumblr: [SleepyShomeki](https://sleepyshomeki.tumblr.com)  
> (It's still new though...) and i'm thinking of using it to post updates, art, and maybe take request's as well. (maybe not so much the last one...but I've got no guarantees about anything)


End file.
